Knife's Edge
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Christian and Sean have to finally come to terms with the inevitable truth, that they can't live without one another... WARNING: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS , M/M (Christian/Sean) , Slight bad language. I hope you like it and please review! ENJOY! XD


**WARNING : MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! , M/M , Bad Language**

 **Hello Everyone! Long time no see... So I just finished watching Nip/Tuck and I could not get those two as a couple out of my mind. I mean they are so painfully attracted to each other I nearly threw a hissy fit when they didn't end up as a couple! And what was that tease where Christian actually had fantasies of a relationship with Sean?! COME ON! That gave me hope and then nothing came of it so I had no choice but to take matters into my own hands... XD I hope I wasn't the only one who saw something between those two idiots (that probably wasn't there) and please do let me know what you think through a much appreciated review! ENJOY!**

 **Also, I do NOT own Nip/Tuck or any of the characters!**

 _ **Knife's Edge**_

Here they were again. Sean sighed as he looked over the flickering lights of the distant city, his forearms leaning over the rail of the balcony, a glass more full of scotch than empty in one hand. It all seemed so meaningless. His life, his aspirations, his dreams and hopes for a different future… What was the point when no matter what he tried one way or another he would end up in the exact same spot from which he started? It was one twisted ride which seemed to go in circles and he couldn't help but feel Lady Fate, that all powerful bitch, laughing at him.

He heard the front door of the luxurious condo open and knew Christian was home. He helped himself to another hearty swig from the glass, liking how the nearly melted ice cubs clinked against each other. The night was still and quiet so his ears picked up every stray noise Christian made as he moved around the apartment, probably still unaware Sean was on the balcony. They hadn't agreed to meet tonight after all. Frankly Sean wasn't sure why he was there at all. All he could say with absolute certainty was that he didn't want to be alone that night and when push came to shove he would always find himself drawn to Christian's company.

He figured that was the root of all his problems. Christian. The man was a slow working poison which started working its toxic magic through Sean the moment they met in college. Sometimes Sean lay awake at night, staring at the ceiling and wondering how different his life would have turned out had he never met Christian. Or better yet, had he never indulged the man on his every destructive whim which usually ended up with Sean in some sort of trouble. A better man would have run for the hills years ago but every time he tried that bitch Fate dragged him right back to Christian. They were co-dependent.

'Sean? I didn't know we had a date tonight.' Sean didn't turn or show any hint of amusement at Christian's obvious attempt at humour. He simply drank another mouthful of whiskey, focusing on the burning sensation traveling down the back of his throat. The lights in the distance were beginning to dim.

'We didn't. Sorry for barging in. I just didn't want to sit alone at the dinner table tonight.' A paused followed this honest admission. Sean could practically feel Christian staring at the glass in his hand.

'That's alright Sean. You know mi casa es su casa, always. Wish you would have told me earlier though since I only brought food for one. I'll just go order some more. Chinese okay?' Sean nodded and listened to Christian's retreating footsteps. Frankly he didn't feel like eating anything but he also didn't want to spoil the other surgeon's appetite with his sullen mood.

Would he have gone to Harvard had Christian not inadvertently made him guilty of cheating on his exam? Would he have had a happy marriage with Julia had Christian not slept with her? Would Matt be a successful doctor had Christian not been his father? Honestly, Sean didn't know the answer to any of those questions and every time he attempted to hypothesise the 'what if' scenarios they always ended up making him miserable. He didn't need a shrink to tell him why that was…. Christian wasn't a part of his life in those alternative lives. As twisted as it was, for all his toxic influence Sean couldn't imagine a happy life without Christian in it. He drank some more.

'The food should be here in twenty minutes.' Christian joined him on the balcony, mirroring Sean's pose with a glass of his own. Sean had been too lost in his own thoughts and missed hearing his approach which prompted a startled reaction when Christian's elbow rubbed against his own.

'Sorry.' It was a mumbled apology and Christian shrugged it off.

'So, are you going to tell me why you're here or should I start guessing. Bear in mind, I always know what's on your mind…' Sean nearly snorted his drink out his nose at that one.

'Yeah, you'd think so. Believe it or not Christian, you're not all knowing.'

'I am when it comes to you.' That prompted a second long pause. In luau of commenting, Sean emptied his glass. 'Alright, I guess we are playing the guessing game. You bought a cat and it died today?' Sean snorted.

'Nope.'

'Alright… You had a nightmare and got so freaked you had to find me for comfort?'

'That's also a no.' This time the response was a little more tepid. Sean wished there was more drink handy since Christian was getting far too close to the truth for his liking. He was too focused on pretending to be unperturbed to notice Christian staring at him.

'Third time's the charm. You struck out with Julia again and you started thinking that everything you are, good and bad, is because of me. You came to the obvious conclusion that we can't exist without one another.' Sean faced Christian, deer-caught-in-the-headlights look plastered on his face.

'Wh-What?! That's ridiculous! I can live perfectly fine without you.' Even to his own ears that sounded unconvincing, not to mention it was a complete lie. He couldn't live without Christian any more than mistletoe could survive without a host tree.

'Sure you could.' Christian drank some of his own whiskey. 'Look Sean, you can blame me for everything. I'm happy to be your whipping boy if it makes you feel better but don't you fucking dare forget what the two of us built together. We're a motherfucking force of nature! We built and rebuilt our practice twice. We helped people Sean! Others can look at us and spout all sorts of shit about the superficiality of plastic surgery but you know we helped people. We are doctors and we saved lives!'

'Christian…' Sean swallowed the lump in his throat while staring into his partner's soulful eyes. He had so much to say but every time he tried to verbalise his feelings that dreaded lump which choked his words before they had a chance to reach his tongue made itself known.

'Spit it out Sean. You and I were never the sort to beat around the bush.'

'I'm fucking tired of this! Of you! I want to get away!' It was like Christian's words detonated a bomb inside him and Sean couldn't keep it from exploding anymore. As soon as he said it though, he looked stricken. No! That wasn't what he'd wanted to say! That was what he was _supposed_ to say but it wasn't how he really felt!

'Then go. The door's not locked buddy.' Christian turned away from Sean but the other surgeon had already noticed the obvious signs of hurt. The hardening look in Christian's eyes, the almost imperceptible quiver of his bottom lip and the clenching of his talented fingers around the glass. Sean hoped the glass wouldn't shatter. It would be a crying shame for those fingers to be injured.

'That's not what I meant…. I mean, I don't know why I said that.' The corner of Christian's mouth twitched upwards but there were zero hints of amusement in the gesture. He still refused to look at Sean.

'You said _exactly_ what you wanted to say Sean. You know it's healthier for you, and probably me, if you did leave but you don't have the balls to walk out the door and I'm too chicken to let you. The sooner you face reality, the better for your mental health. You and I, we're stuck with each other.'

'Since when did you become the voice of reason?' Sean wished he could argue with Christian but facts were facts. He tried cutting ties once. He even relocated all the way to Hollywood, the city of plastic surgery, and look how well that turned out for him. So much for independence….

'Since you left me no choice. You know what the most fucked up part of all this is?' This time Christian did make eye contact. It looked like the anger left him as quickly as it came.

'Enlighten me.'

'This messed up relationship between you and me is the most stable thing in my life. Maybe that's why I can't let you go.' Sean stared at Christian, long and hard. That last part sounded an awful lot like a declaration of love.

'Sounds like you're proposing to me. Should I expect a ring?' Sean hoped this charged tension bomb could be defused with some sloppy comedy but nobody was laughing. Christian wasn't even smiling.

'Would that scare you away?' Sean had to strain his ears to hear the faint whisper. His mouth went suddenly very dry.

'Christian-'

'I know we touched on the subject before-'

'Yeah! When your insane therapist was fucking with your head and mine! I remember you saying, pretty vehemently, that it was all a lie. You nearly started spitting fire when I brought it up.'

What Christian didn't know was how hurt that reaction had made Sean feel. He'd quickly hidden it and backed out of the conversation by claiming he didn't see Christian _that way_. He wanted to strangle that stupid bitch for removing the veil of ignorance from around his eyes. He could have lived his whole life pretending Christian was nothing more than a brother to him but it was impossible to do that now when he knew better. And now Christian was picking at that wound again when it had just barely begun to scab.

'I lied okay?! What do you want me to say Sean? I was terrified.' Sean couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be a joke, right? There were hidden cameras filming for some reality show, right? He could even imagine the name of it, _Idiots Who Got Their Hearts Toyed With_.

'Why were you terrified?' His voice was a monotone. He heard the words but it didn't feel like he'd spoken them.

'Of everything! I was scared shitless of being gay, which I still don't think I am by the way, and then I was scared of how you'll react. I mean, you said it yourself. We're like brothers! I didn't want you to hate me like when you did after you found about me and Julia.' Sean moved zombie like to the liquor cabinet and filled his glass mechanically.

'Then time passed and we had a bunch of other problems on our plate with the business and all. And Matt! Fuck, he kept screwing up and I just didn't know when to bring it all up again. I thought that if I just ignored it, buried those feelings deep down and screwed every long pair of legs in a tight skirt, it'll all just go away. I thought I could go back to how it was before but it's eating me up inside!' Christian sounded desperate but Sean still couldn't accept this was really happening. It made no sense…

'Is that why you nearly married Michelle? Because you secretly loved me?' He couldn't help it, Sean had to laugh. It hurt him but it was better than crying.

'I cared for Michelle, a great deal, but I never felt for her what I feel for you Sean. I tried, you have no idea how hard I tried to love her. I wanted to find some other source of stability and I wanted a mother for Wilbert but every time I closed my eyes it was you I saw.'

'Stop! Just fucking stop!' Sean pivoted on his heels and stormed into the living room. He had to get out of there. He couldn't listen to Christian anymore without something inside him breaking for good.

Christian ran after him and reached for his wrist. As soon as his fingertips made contact with Sean's skin, the surgeon's heart felt like it was collapsing in on itself, not unlike a dying star. He twisted and punched Christian in the face. The blow sent the stunned man sprawling to the floor and Sean froze, surprised to see a thin river of blood falling from the corner of his partner's mouth. Christian touched a finger to the cut lip and examined it as if equally surprised to see the blood. Then he glanced back up at Sean but there was no anger in his eyes, just a sort of pleading.

'If you want to hate me, fine. Hit me! Beat the crap out of me until I stop feeling this! Beat me until I'm black and blue and then walk out that door because I can't fucking take this anymore!' He scrambled to his feet and advanced on Sean who resisted the urge to back away. 'So what'll it be partner? The door's right there.'

Maybe he could blame what he did next on the alcohol but really he knew it was Christian. Every time he acted impulsively it was because of Christian and why should this time be any different? As if a switch was flipped inside his brain, turning off any remaining semblance of inhibition, Sean threw caution to the wind and reached for the lapels of Christian's shirt. He twisted his fingers in the material and yanked the man towards him, crushing their mouths together. He'd used a little too much force and he tasted the tangy flavour of blood on his tongue, though he wasn't sure if it was just there from Christian's earlier injury. It didn't turn him off. If anything, it turned him on which probably said something about how fucked in the head he really was.

'You fucking blind idiot.' Sean squeezed out the insult in between harsh breaths as they broke apart. Christian's hands found their way to the other man's hips and he seemed determined to keep their bodies pressed against each other.

'Guess I wasn't the only one lying through my teeth.' Christian probably meant to sound facetious but his voice was a low growl. If anything, he was damn right pissed off! He'd lived with the cancerous secret inside him for months, utterly convinced the truth will NOT set him free and apparently all this time Sean felt something more than fraternal love for him as well. Talk about a cruel twist of fate…

'Do you really want to talk about this now?' Before the words were even fully out, Shaun began pulling apart the top buttons of Christian's shirt. Thank the heavens the man wasn't big on wearing ties because Shaun didn't have the patience to deal with that hassle.

'Fuck no.' Sean managed to get through four buttons before control was suddenly taken from him. While Sean was the better surgeon, they were on Christian's territory now and he was king here. Nobody knew how to fuck like Dr. Christian Troy!

Christian spun Sean around and started leading both of them towards the bedroom, but not before he locked their lips back together. Now that the element of surprise was dealt with, Christian's tongue did things to Sean's own which had the shorter man's mind going blank. The only thing he remembered to do was undress and his clumsy fingers worked tirelessly to remove his shirt and belt. They reached the bed before he could get to the trousers which was just as well because he seemed to have forgotten how to unzip his fly.

Christian's shirt was also gone and he pushed Shawn on his back, a sly smile growing on his lips as he watched his friend's flushed face. He'd been dreaming about this moment for so long and imagined so many different scenarios, one more graphic than the other, that now he wasn't quite sure which to enact first. Then again, if everything went well he would have plenty of opportunities to try them all at some point or other.

'Are you having second thoughts?' Christian blinked, shocked by the unexpected question. He realized he'd been so lost in thinking about what to do next that he hadn't done anything. This behaviour was not worthy of a sex god such as he!

'Sorry. I was just thinking that you look fucking sexy like this.' Sean blushed and Christian chuckled as he reached for the legs of the other's trousers and pulled them off, getting rid of the socks while he was at it. The man was left only in a pair of cornflower blue boxer briefs and Christian though the colour suited his eyes nicely. Too bad he was the only one who got to appreciate the view. No, wait… That was a good thing.

'I don't want to be the only one naked here.' Sean propped his upper body on his elbows, throwing furtive glances up at Christian. He was not a shy lover but this was all new for him. Not only was he about to have sex with a man but this was Christian! The bond between them was at once incredibly resilient and ridiculously fragile. There was no telling how this newest chapter will affect their story but Sean decided he'd cross that bridge when he'd get to it. Right now, he was too focused on Christian's proudly exposed body. Unlike him, the other surgeon went commando and Sean swallowed a groan when he laid eyes on the size of Christian's dick. Maybe they should leave the actual penetration for another day because he didn't think that thing could fit inside his unaccustomed anus.

'Like what you see darling?'

'Fuck me, you're big.' Sean gasped breathlessly and Christian simply had to laugh in delight at that generous compliment.

'Don't worry Sean. I'll take good care of you. I have a reputation to keep after all and I can't have you being the first dissatisfied customer with my services.'

'Come on, I'm sure you underperformed before!' Sean knew Christian was trying to relax him with the help of some banter and it was working. The man in question began climbing on the bed, crawling forwards until their noses were practically touching.

'Not when I was this serious about someone.'

As much as Sean wanted to feel jealous over Christian comparing him with his previous sexual exploits, it was a little difficult since the man was doing all sorts of wicked things with his tongue. The way Christian sucked his own verbal muscle into his mouth and sucked on it was pure bliss. Christian's hands were trailing down Sean's sides and across his stomach and they must have felt the violent shivers rippling across the warm flesh. Christian began kissing a trail down Sean's neck and torso. He sucked and nipped at a mark just under the sternum, low enough so it wouldn't show tomorrow at work. He knew how highly Sean valued professionalism… Then again he didn't think the two partnering heads of the surgical establishment fucking was professional, not that he was going to let that stop him!

When he got to the lower abdomen, Sean's hips jerked upwards and Christian's fine hearing picked up on a barely audible moan. He'd always known he was talented in bed but few confirmations mattered as much as Sean's. In truth he'd never been intimate with a man before, so determined to silence his desire for his partner he'd have been happy to live the rest of his life in a deep, dark closet, but he knew Sean. He knew how to make him squirm and where to tease to get the best possible reaction. Turned out Sean was very honest when he was the right amount of drunk and Christian hadn't wasted his twenty questions. For instance, he knew Sean's right inner thigh was especially sensitive and when he gently bit it, the other man arched his back beautifully. It was like Christian sent an electric current right up his spine with that one action.

'Fuck Christian! How do you know about… about that?...' Christian bit the spot again for good measure grinned wolfishly at his fellow surgeon. It also turned out Sean tended to forget things when he was the right amount of drunk.

'I have a natural talent for these things. Wait until you see what else I can do.' Sean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but Christian's lips returned back to the inner thigh, this time to lick upwards oh so slowly. Sean realized where that tongue was heading and he opened his mouth to tell Christian that it wasn't necessary for him to go that far, but he forgot all about that when he felt an all-consuming heat engulf his member.

Christian had been on the receiving end of a blowjob plenty of times so he knew a little something about the act. Also, it didn't hurt that he'd practiced with a banana or two when he was sure he was alone after thinking of giving Sean a blowjob of his own more and more. It was finally time to put all that hard work to good use and judging from the sighs and low moans coming from his partner, Christian was willing to bet he wasn't doing a bad job. He got an especially lively response when he took as much of the cock in his mouth and held it there, letting the tip hit the back of his throat, and made some noise so the vibrations would sent shivers of pleasure up Sean's skin.

Fingers twisted in his hair, the blunt nails scraping his scalp, and Christian couldn't help comparing Sean's touch to a woman's. Truth be told, he'd never liked when women grabbed his hair since their nails were too long and sharp but he sure as fuck loved when Sean did it. He sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks, prompting the fingers to tighten their grip further. He knew he had a masochistic streak to him. He'd discovered that side of himself with Kimber's help and he moaned enthusiastically, letting Sean know he had the green light to hold on as tightly as he wished.

'Christian! St-Stop!' And Christian did. He could tell Sean didn't want this to be over just yet either but he still heard a disappointed groan even though he was the one who'd pulled the breaks. Christian wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, savouring the salty taste for a second longer before kissing Sean on the mouth. He'd half expected the man to be repulsed but Sean responded enthusiastically and hugged his arms around Christian's neck, pulling him as close as possible.

'You're going to have to loosen your grip a little Sean if you want us to continue?...' Christian phrased it like a question, giving Sean one last chance to back out before it was too late. They could just end it here. Christian would go back to giving Sean a blowjob and make him cum until he passed out and they would both be happy and sated by the end. They could always go all the way another day…

'Don't you fucking dare stop now.' Sean pulled his arms back, letting his palms linger on Christian's shoulders.

'I was hoping you'd say that. I'll make sure this is as painless as possible for you. I know what I'm doing since I'm a doctor.' Sean snorted and shook his head while Christian reached past him to the bedside cabinet. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a tub of Vaseline and a box of condoms.

'I bet you say that to all the girls. Just out of curiosity, how many of them fall for that line?' Christian shrugged nonchalantly, not really in the mood to discuss other women right then.

'Most of them but who cares what they fall for. I'm more interested in what you fall for.' Christian grinned and pecked Sean's lips playfully.

'You really have a way with words…' They kissed until they were out of breath then Christian drew back to a sitting position. Sean made to follow but Christian stopped him with one hand.

'Last chance to back out Sean.' Sean was silent a full second before he shook his head. It was clear that he was going to play the bottom role but that didn't scare him at all for some reason. It was probably because the one taking care of him was Christian and he trusted the man with his life. Hell, he'd literally done exactly that in the past and he was still breathing.

'In that case just close your eyes and focus on the pleasure.'

Christian began moving his hand slowly up and down Sean's erection and his eyes closed as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. When he began being more vocal, Christian dipped two fingers in the Vaseline. Normally he would rub his hands together to warm up the gel but he didn't want to interrupt Sean's bliss. The expression the surgeon was making was too good to stop. It turned out not to matter anyway since Sean was too distracted by the hand jerking him off to even register the gel massaging his opening, getting the tight ring to relax before the first finger slipped inside.

Sean gasped and snapped his eyes open when he felt the first digit breach him. He resisted the urge to close his legs and kick Christian away. Instead he bit his lower lip and went back to focusing on the pleasure. It wasn't like it was painful yet but it was an alien sensation. The only time he'd ever had something inserted up his ass was when he had to get a check-up and that was NEVER a pleasant experience. Plus there would be at least two more fingers pushing inside him if Sean had any hope of accepting the main attraction. Just thinking about the size of Christian's cock both turned him on and made him want to squirm away.

'Let me know if this hurts at any point, okay?' Christian's soothing murmur was not something Sean was used to. He would have never guessed his sometimes almost boorish partner could be so gentle in bed.

'Sure…' Sean didn't know what to do with his hands so he just fisted the satin sheets around him. Christian must have paid a small fortune for such high quality material but Sean was grateful for the man's vanity for once.

Christian added a second finger and noticed Sean's frown. He paused for a moment and went slower than before, pushing the two fingers against each other, rubbing against the walls until they began loosening around the intruders to accommodate them. Then Christian began scissoring the fingers, pushing the muscles even further apart. He did all of this very slowly and carefully, paying careful attention to every expression which flickered across Sean's face. His hips were starting to buck towards Christian's fingers now, something Sean was probably not even aware of. Pre-cum was coating the fingers of his other hand and he began twisting his fist in spirals around the member. Sean sucked in a breath so fast he nearly choked on it.

It was the perfect time to add the third and final finger and Christian was not one to pass up on an opportunity. The fit was a little tight but Sean adjusted far quicker than before. He'd always been a quick study, Christian mused and he hooked the ends of his fingers so he could hit Sean's prostate. He got it on his second try too thanks to his background in medicine. The decision to go into his practice never ceased to gratify him. Not only did he make bank and get all the tail he could ever want but he also knew how to scientifically turn a body to putty under his fingertips.

Sean was burning up. He twisted his head from side to side, burying his face in the pillow, convinced he was a mess but not giving a fuck. All he knew was that he was on the edge of release and naturally, as if reading his thoughts, Christian stopped his expert ministrations. Sean cursed quite colourfully and Christian's knowing grin only served to irritate him further.

'Now, now Sean. I thought you were the patient one here. Aren't you always calling me impulsive and telling me to think before I act?' While he was talking, Christian slipped on the condom and applied a generous amount of Vaseline around his dick. Even his own touch was almost too much. He'd managed to hold himself back and go slowly for Sean's benefit but he was about to go out of his mind with sexual need, especially when Sean was looking up at him the way he was.

'Shut the fuck up Christian and hurry up!' Christian feigned a look of stricken horror.

'Such language… And from a doctor at that! Maybe I'm too offended now to keep going.' Sean looked on the verge of tears but Christian couldn't help himself. When it came to his beloved partner he simply couldn't resist poking the hornet's nest.

'Please Christian…' Christian rarely got to hold all the cards when it came to the two of them and he had to admit, he was getting a taste for it. He rewarded Sean for the rear treat with a steamy kiss, one hand deftly guiding the tip of his cock to the twitching entrance. He moved slowly but decisively, even when Sean whimpered. Three fingers served to stretch him fairly well but Christian's package was still bigger. Sean didn't tell him to stop.

'Breathe Sean. God you're tight…' It was becoming increasingly difficult for Christian to hold back but inch by inch he buried himself fully inside his best friend. He had to take a couple of seconds as much for Sean, in order for him to accustom to being properly penetrated, as for himself, to hold back from unleashing the feral animal inside him which had been caged for too long.

'I think I'm fine. You can move.'

Christian didn't need telling twice. He set up a steady rhythm which had their bodies rocking in unison. Sean crossed his legs around Christian's back and didn't even attempt to silence his moans any longer. If anything, he kept repeating Christian's name since it seemed to appeal to the man's enormous ego and it certainly spurred him on. It didn't take long for the last shreds of control to be discarded and Christian gripped Sean's thighs, holding him in place as he drilled into him like a man with something to prove.

They were both rushing towards that euphoric climax at break-neck speed and Sean reached for his own erection, needing that final push to be toppled over but Christian wouldn't let him. They had to do this together. Christian gripped Sean's cock, squeezing just hard enough to deny the other man his release but not hard enough to hurt him. Sean mewled, a sound which would normally pull at Christian's heart strings but he needed to do this right. He distracted Sean with a sloppy, wet kiss which was more teeth and tongue clashing against each other rather than something with proper technique. Sean yanked desperately at Christian's hair, recalling he'd liked that and the man lost it.

He started stroking Sean's erection at an almost punishing pace, timing it perfectly so the both of them groaned their release simultaneously. The two undulating figures stiffened as lust induced pleasure thundered through them. It was like a drug spreading through their veins and they were both eager to taste that elusive high for as long as possible. Christian rolled over, pressing himself up against Sean's body, seeking his comforting heat, as they both concentrated on steading their breathing.

'Fuck, that was fucking amazing.' Christian's tongue felt heavy inside his mouth and he knew he was ready to drift into a satisfied sleep.

'That good, huh?' Sean's less than enthusiastic response made Christian open one eye so he could study his partner's reaction.

'You didn't like it?' This made Sean open his eyes, albeit with considerable difficulty. Their gazes met and got lost in each other's depths.

'Of course I liked it. It was probably the best sex of my life. I'm just really exhausted and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a hangover tomorrow.' Christian smirked. He wasn't going to let Sean forget what he'd said about the best sex of his life. He was going to lord that one over his head for a long, long time. Or most likely until he fucked up next and then they'd be even.

'Maybe we can just blow off work. It's not like we have any important clients tomorrow.'

'And what are we going to do all day long?' Sean asked but judging by his lazy yet implicit smile, he already had a pretty fair idea of what they could do.

'We're both creative and resourceful. I think we'll be just fine.' Sean hummed his approval and turned so he could press his chest against Christian's. He was vaguely aware of the satiny sheets being spread over his naked body. Just before he fell asleep something occurred to him.

'Hey, didn't we order take-out?' Sean heard Christian's answer from far away.

'Shit. Fuck it, we'll just remember to order from one of the other hundred Chinese take-outs next time. I'm much happier with what ended up on the menu tonight anyway.'

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story and as always, reviews are very much appreciated! XD**

 **HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**


End file.
